Strength of Their Love
by Muna-Hatake
Summary: Hidup ini penuh dengan pilihan, seorang Hinata harus memilih jalan yang terbaik untuknya dan juga untuk kekasihnya! Bagaimana kisah cinta diantara Hinata dan Naruto? Bagaimana kisahnya?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : NaruHina.**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Friendship.**

**Rated : T.**

**Warning : OOC, ANEH, GAJE, MISSTYPO, DLL.**

**RnR Please... !**

**_Strength Of_****_ Their Love_**

_**

* * *

**_

Malam ini begitu dingin, ku eratkan pelukanku ke lengannya dan kusandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya yang tegap. Dia berbalik kearahku dan aku yakin ia sedang tersenyum sekarang. Senyum yang bisa membuat wajahku merah merona. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merona, bagaimana jika aku melihatnya ? entahlah aku bahkan pernah pingsan di buatnya. Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, kenapa ? yah... karena hari ini adalah hari jadian kami yang ke tiga, itu berarti kami sudah menjalin hubungan bersama selama tiga tahun.

"Hinata-chan... sudah sampai !" ujarnya dengan suara yang lebih berat dari yang dulu. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kami sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang Mansion Hyuuga.

"Mmm... mau singgah sebentar ?" tanyaku, dia menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum dan hal itu membuatku merona.

"J-jadi ?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Sampai jumpa..." ujarnya seraya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Ketika ia sudah hilang dari pandanganku, aku segera melangkah masuk. Namun, langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat kakak sepupuku berdiri di hadapanku.

"N-neji-nii ?" panggilku, aku benar-benar kaget dengan kehadiran Neji-nii yang secara tiba-tiba. Kalau begitu dia melihatku dengan Naruto-kun tadi ?

"Masuklah, udara di luar dingin..." kata Neji-nii, inilah yang kusukai darinya, walaupun terlihat galak, tapi sejujurnya dia itu sangat perhatian. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Neji-nii lakukan kepadaku nanti, mungkin ia akan menasihatiku lagi.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Neji-nii langsung duduk di kursi terdekat diikuti dengan aku di belakangnya. Hal ini yang paling ku benci di mansionku sendiri, besar tapi seperti tidak mempunyai penghuni, padahal pelayannya sangat banyak tapi aku tidak tahu mereka selalu pergi kemana. Setelah lama dalam keheningan, akhirnya seorang pelayan mansion Hyuuga datang membawa dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Kau ini... berapa kali kukatakan, jangan selalu keluar sampai larut malam." ujar Neji-nii setelah menyeruput teh hangatnya. Walaupun terdengar datar tapi tetap saja ucapannya tadi tersirat nada kekhawatiran.

"T-tapi... N-naruto-kun bukan orang yang jahat kok, Neji-nii..." elakku dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Aku tahu... aku tahu siapa dia... dia memang bukan orang jahat ! tapi, kalau Ayahmu sampai tahu kelakuanmu yang sering keluar malam bersama dengan seorang pria... beliau pasti akan marah besar, Hinata !" ujar Neji-nii panjang lebar. Aku yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menunduk. Memang selama tiga tahun ini ayah sama sekali belum mengetahui hubunganku dengannya. Mungkin karena kesibukannya. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ia sering terlihat curiga kepadaku.

"A-apa Ayah melarangku bersama denganya... Neji-nii ?" tanyaku was-was, teh yang tadi di siapkan untukku sama sekali belum aku sentuh.

" Hhh... entahlah, kakak juga tidak tahu... tapi, aku harap Ayah tidak melarang hubungan kalian." ujarnya lagi, dengan sedikit senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"N-neji-nii ?" aku kaget dengan perkataan Neji-nii barusan.

"Hn, tenang saja... Aku ada di pihak kalian." ujar Neji-nii lagi seraya beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah pergi dari ruang keluarga. Aku bernafas lega, aku benar-benar senang mendengar perkataan Neji-nii barusan.

"Arigatō Neji-nii..." gumamku dalam hati.

Pagi yang cerah, itulah di pikiranku ketika aku meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Selang duapuluh menit, aku keluar dengan handuk yang dililit di badan dan rambut yang masih basah.

**...**

**Tok... tok... tok**

"Hinata-sama... sarapan sudah siap !" panggil seorang pelayan Hyuuga dari luar kamarku.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku akan turun..." kataku seraya mengambil tas selempang Lavenderku. Aku melihat kearah jam weker yang ada diatas meja belajarku "Pukul 06:50 ? oh tidak, aku terlambat !" teriakku dalam hati.

Konoha High School atau biasa di sebut KHS, itulah sekolahku. Sekolah yang terkadang membuatku tersenyum, membuatku tertawa, membuatku bersedih, dan membuatku bahagia. Sekolah ini sudah menjadi sejarah bagiku, karena sekolah inilah aku di pertemukan dengan pria idamanku dan sekarang menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan terimakasih atau tidak. Kadang Aku selalu berpikir, apakah kami bisa terus bersama ? mengingat Ayahku yang sangat overprotective terhadap diriku membuatku sedikit takut dan ragu dalam mengambil setiap keputusan.

**Kring...Kring...Kriiinng**

Bel lonceng KHS berbunyi, aku berjalan dengan sedikit berlari agar aku bisa sampai ke kelasku. Aku harus menempuh koridor-koridor sekolah yang sangat panjang dan aku juga harus menaiki anak tangga agar sampai kelantai dua dimana kelasku berada. Sebelum sampai di kelasku aku berhenti di kelas XII.2 kelas Naruto-kun, tidak ada guru di dalam kelasnya, terlihat siswa-siswi yang saling bercanda dan adapun dari mereka yang menjahili temannya sendiri, aku yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan teman Naruto-kun. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mendapati Naruto-kun sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Sepertinya ia menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia berbalik kearah pintu dan mendapati diriku yang juga sedang memperhatikannya. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku, aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dengan pelan dan berjalan kekelasku yang tepat berada di samping kanan kelasnya. Aku melihat dari luar jendela kelas, di dalam sama saja dengan kelas Naruto-kun, tidak ada guru dan ributnya minta ampun.

"Ohayō Hinata-chan..." sapa temanku ketika aku masuk kedalam kelasku.

"Ohayō..." sapaku lembut kepada mereka, tidak butuh waktu lama aku langsung duduk di kursiku dan me lepaskan tasku.

"kenapa terlambat Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura-chan kepadaku. Aku berbalik kearahnya dan tersenyum. Belum sempat aku ingin membuka mulut, Ino-chan sudah mendahuluiku.

"Pasti... semalam kau kencan dengan Naruto kan ?" tanya Ino dengan senyum jahil yang selalu ia perlihatkan kepadaku. Seketika itu juga wajahku memerah di buatnya.

"I-ino-chan..." Rengekku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak sekarang, karena itulah kenyataannya.

"Benarkah Ino-chan ? wah... pantasan saja Hinata-chan terlambat datang kesekolah, mungkin dia memimpikan Naruto lagi... hahaha" ujar Sakura-chan yang sukses membuat wajahku memerah seperti lampu lalu lintas.

"Hahaha... yah, kau benar Sakura-chan. Pasti Hinata-chan memimpikan Naruto semalam ! iya kan Hinata-chan ?" tanya Ino-chan kepadaku, aku hampir meledak di buat mereka (?).

"Ohayō Minna-san !"suara berat itu membuat keributan di kelasku berhenti, kebiasaan buruk Kakashi-sensei yang selalu datang terlambat. Tapi, aku berterimakasih kepadanya untuk kali ini, setidaknya karena kedatangan sensei pembicaraan ini terhenti.

**Kring... Kriing... Kriinng**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Kakashi-Sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya sampai di sini. Segera saja kumasukkan buku-bukuku kedalam tasku dan melangkah keluar.

"Hinata-chan !" panggil seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Naruto-kun berjalan kearahku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan seketika wajahku merona lagi. Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya.

"Ke kantin ?" ajaknya, baru saja aku ingin mengajaknya ke kantin, dia sudah mengajakku duluan. Aku mengangguk pelan dan dia mengandeng tanganku membuat wajahku tambah merona. Kami berdua berjalan meyusuri koridor sekolah, teman-teman yang melihat kami hanya tersenyum tidak jelas dan ada juga dari mereka yang saling berbisik-bisik. Walaupun begitu aku tetap tidak peduli, terlebih dengan Naruto-kun, sepertinya dia santai-santai saja.

...

Hari ini aku berinisiatif untuk pulang bersama dengan Naruto-kun. Biasanya aku pulang dengan supirku yang selalu menjemputku, tapi kali ini aku menyuruhnya pulang karena aku ingin pulang dengan kekasihku. Sudah lama aku tidak pulang bersamanya, bahkan kencan yang kemarin menurutku belum cukup untuk bersamanya, mengingat sebentar lagi ujian akhir sekolah, jadi waktu kami untuk bersama sangatlah padat. Aku berjalan kearah lapangan basket, biasanya Naruto-kun ada di sana bermain dengan teman-temannya. Dan dugaanku benar ketika aku melihat seseorang berambut pirang yang paling mencolok diantara mereka. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan dan keringat yang jatuh dari pelipisnya membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Ia memegang bola basket dan bersiap-siap untuk menshooting bola kearah ring. Aku tersenyum ketika bola itu masuk dengan mulusnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya sambil memegang sebuah saputangan berwarna putih. Ia berbalik kearahku dan memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya. Segera saja ia berlari kecil kearahku dan menyapaku terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata-chan..." aku tersenyum dan mengelap keringatnya yang sedikit lagi jatuh dari pelipisnya. Ia terdiam dan pipinya juga merona, ia terlihat sangat lucu jika seperti ini. Dalam hati aku tertawa melihat rona merah yang jarang muncul di pipinya, berbeda denganku.

"Ah...!" dia mengalihkan wajahnya dariku, membuatku tertawa pelan. Benar-benar bukan dirinya.

"Kenapa belum pulang ?" tanyanya, sepertinya ia ingin mengalihkan topic pembicaraan dan seketika itu juga rona merah yang tadinya ada di wajahnya hilang.

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu..." jawabku dengan lembut, dan rona merah itu kembali ada di wajahnya. Ingin sekali aku tertawa lepas sekarang, dia benar-benar lucu. Dia menghela nafas berat, aku yang melihatnya sedikit heran.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun ? kalau kau tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa kok !" kataku dengan senyum yang sangat di paksakan.

"Hhh... bukan begitu Hinata-chan. Tapi, kau kan tahu kalau aku ada pertandingan sekarang !" ujarnya sembari memegang kedua tanganku. Aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku akan menunggumu." ujarku dengan pelan dan tulus, ia tersenyum kepadaku dan lagi-lagi rona merah padam muncul di wajahku.

...

Hari sudah sore dan Pertandingan juga sudah selesai sedari tadi, XII.2 pemenangnya. Naruto-kun memang hebat, kebanyakan dari dia yang memasukkan bola kedalam ring. Sekarang aku di tempat parkir, tadi katanya ia ingin mengganti baju dulu, setelah itu kami akan pulang bersama. Aku melihatnya dari jauh, ia kembali memakai baju sekolahnya. Setelah sampai ia menaiki motor Ninja RRnya dan memberikanku aba-aba untuk naik. Tapi, aku masih diam di tempat.

"Ayo naik..." katanya, aku segera menaiki motornya dengan susah payah karena sekarang aku mengenakan rok.

"Apa kau sudah siap ?" tanyanya kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Naruto-kun melajukan motornya dengan sangat pelan. Kulingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya dan kusandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya. Kupejamkan mataku dan kuhirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Aroma citrus khas laki-laki, bukan lebih tepatnya itu adalah aroma khas seorang Naruto dan aku sangat suka menghirupnya. Dulu, aku sangat tidak berani untuk melakukan hal yang berlebihan seperti sekarang. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu hal yang tidak berani ku lakukan kepadanya akhirnya terlakukan juga.

"N-naruto-kun…" panggilku, ia mendengarnya walaupun sekarang sedang mengenakan Helm yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Hn ?" respon Naruto-kun.

"Aku mencintaimu…" kataku dengan cepat namun lembut. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Hn, aku juga mencintainmu, Hinata-chan…" katanya seraya memegang tangan kiriku. Aku tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan mataku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan setitik air mengenai wajahku, ketika aku membuka kelopak mataku ternyata hujan rintik-rintik turun. Sepertinya Naruto-kun juga menyadari hal itu. Ia menghentikan laju motornya, dan membuka jas hitam sekolahnya.

"Pakailah..." katanya seraya menyerahkan jas sekolahnya kepadaku. Aku menerimannya dengan lembut dan memakainya, setelah itu ia kembali melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari kecepatan yang tadi. Sekarang aku bisa dengan sepuasnya mencium aromanya. Diam-diam aku tersenyum sendiri.

Hujan semakin deras, sepertinya sebentar lagi kami akan sampai ke mansionku. Kalau mau jujur aku ingin lebih lama lagi dengan Naruto-kun. Seandainya hujan tidak turun, mungkin Naruto-kun akan membawaku ketempat yang romantis lagi dan aku sangat menyukai hal itu.

"Hinata-chan... sudah sampai, cepat turun... nanti kau kehujanan !" ujar Naruto-kun dengan sedikit teriak karena hujan yang sangat deras membuatnya membesarkan volume suaranya. Aku segera turun dan memberikan jas sekolahnya. Aku bisa melihat dia kedinginan, oh tuhan apa yang telah kulakukan ? aku membuatnya kedinginan karena menerima jasnya tadi, benar-benar bodoh. Ia bersiap-siap untuk kembali melajukan motornya, namun aku menahan lengannya.

"Lebih baik Naruto-kun masuk saja dulu, hujan turun sangat deras..." kataku berupaya agar Naruto-kun mau menerima tawaranku.

"Tidak, tidak usah... kalau aku menunggu, nanti hujan semakin deras... jadi, aku pulang saja. Kau masuklah, lihatlah kau basah kuyup." ujar Naruto-kun cepat dan terlihat khawatir. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku juga mengkhawatirkannya ? tapi aku tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Cepatlah, kau tidak mau melihatku kehujanan di luar teruskan... ?" tanyanya, memang dia benar. Kalau aku berdiri di luar kelamaan, dia juga tidak akan pulang. Aku masuk ke mansionku dan Naruto-kun melambaikan tangannya kepadaku seraya berkata "Sampai jumpa..." lalu meleset pergi. Aku masuk dengan malas-malasan, seorang pelayan datang kepadaku dan memberikanku selembar handuk.

"Arigatō..." kataku dengan sedikit membungkuk, pelayan itu hanya tersenyum dan segera pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku di lantai atas, namun langkahku terhenti oleh suara berat ini.

"Siapa pria tadi ?" tanya seseorang, dan aku yakin itu adalah suara Ayahku. Aku berbalik dan sedikit menunduk.

"D-dia N-naruto-kun, ayah... !" kataku dengan terbata-bata. Dia paling benci jika melihatku bersama dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya.

"Apa dia pacarmu ?" tanya ayahku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku melihatnya sebentar dan mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa Namanya ? apa dia anak yang baik ? apa aku mengenal ayah dan ibunya ?" tanya ayah bertubi-tubi. Aku mendongak dan balik menatap ayahku.

"D-dia Namikaze Naruto ayah, ia adalah anak yang baik... sangat baik. Ibunya... sudah meninggal sejak ia dilahirkan, dan ayahnya juga sudah meninggal ketika umurnya masih enam tahun... aku juga tidak tahu kalau ayah mengenalnya..." kataku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Mungkin ayahku menyuruhku agar menjauhinya.

"Berarti ia anak yatim piatu ?" tanya ayahku lagi dengan suara datarnya. Aku sudah merasakan ada hawa yang tidak enak disini. Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk.

"T-tapi ia tinggal dengan ayah angkatnya, ayah..." kataku lagi.

"Siapa ayah angkatnya itu ? dia bekerja di mana sekarang ?" tanya ayahku lagi. Bahkan aku sendiri yang emosi di buat ayahku ini. Ayah selalu saja melihat orang dari segi kekayaannya.

"Umino Iruka... ia bekerja di departemen keuangan..." jawabku seraya berbalik, aku tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan bodoh ini. Namun, langkahku terhenti ketika ayahku mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhku serasa mati rasa.

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengannya... ayah tidak mau masa depan anak ayah tidak terjamin..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Garing yah ?

Mungkin saya butuh kritikan :)

**REVIEW**


	2. pledge allegiance

Maaf Update-nya lama.

Maklum, saya harus sekolah dan gk ada waktu untuk nulis fict ini dalam sekejap.

Mungkin kalau di sihir, iya ! hehehe ^_^

Oh iya, langsung aja yah…

RnR Please !

…

_**Strength **__**of Their Love**_

**~/\~**_  
_

Lama Hinata berdiam diri hingga akhirnya ia berbalik kearah ayahnya. Perkataan tadi masih berputar-putar di dalam otaknya. Setelah lama dalam keheningan, hanya suara deras hujan yang terdengar, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"A-apa ?" tanya Hinata layaknya orang bodoh.

"Ayah bilang... putuskan hubunganmu dengan anak yang ayah tidak tahu asal-usulnya itu..." kata ayahnya seraya berjalan pergi menjauhi Hinata. Hinata masih terpaku di tempatnya, handuk yang tadi ia pegang jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, kalian tahukan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ? yah, gadis itu menangis. Ia berpikir ayahnya hanya menyuruhnya untuk menjauhinya, tetapi ini lebih dari yang ia pikirkan.

...

Malam ini gadis malang itu benar-benar tidak bisa tertidur, perkataan ayahnya tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Hinata berjalan menuju meja riasnya, mata wanita itu bengkak karena terus-terusan mengangis. Bayangkan saja, ia menangis sedari sore hingga sekarang.

"A-aku harus bagaimana...? bagaimana caranya aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya...? Hikz..." katanya dengan lirih, ingin rasanya ia pergi meninggalkan kenyataan yang ada. Hinata kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan menangis di balik bantal. Lama ia mengangis hingga akhirnya ia memunculkan ide.

**Tok...tok...tok**

"Siapa ?" tanya orang di dalam, terdengar derap kaki seseorang yang menuju pintu utama.

Ceklek

Pintu rumah Naruto di buka, ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kedatangan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Hi-hinata-chan...?" panggil Naruto kaget. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto kaget karena kedatangannya yang secara tiba-tiba.

"N-naruto-kun... antar aku ketempat itu lagi !" ujar Hinata pelan. Naruto terlihat sangat heran.

"T-tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau-" Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto "Aku ingin kesana..." hanya itu kata yang mampu Hinata kakatakan kepadanya.

...

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Naruto dan memeluk pinggang pria itu erat. Sekarang mereka menuju tempat yang mereka selalu kunjungi jika sedang berkencan. Hinata tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Naruto, gadis itu tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya khawatir. Butuh waktu empat menit untuk sampai ketempat yang ingin di tuju. Ketika sudah sampai, Hinata turun dari motor Naruto, tetapi Naruto sama sekali belum bergeming dari motornya. Naruto menatap Hinata yang berjalan mendekati puncak gunung itu, Naruto dapat memastikan bahwa Hinata sedang melihat seluruh kota konoha dari puncak gunung itu, memang sangat indah jika di pandang dari atas. Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan duduk di samping kanannya. Hinata menolah kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan lekat, Naruto menepuk-nepuk rumput di samping kanannya tempat ia duduk, seakan-akan memberikan isyarat kepada Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hinata yang tadi berdiri kini ikut duduk di samping Naruto dan kembali menatap pemandangan indah kota konoha. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata dan menatap gadis itu dengan lekat, Hinata membalas genggaman tangan Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Ada apa...?" tanya Naruto dengan sangat cemas, sepertinya ia menyadari kalau gadisnya sedang sedih sekarang. Yang di Tanya hanya berbalik kearah Naruto dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini !" ujarnya lagi, Hinata menunduk dalam diam. Setelah itu Hinata mendongak dan tersenyum kearah pria yang paling disayanginya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok..." kata Hinata meyakinkannya. Naruto menarik Hinata ke dekapannya dan meyandarkan kepala gadis itu ke dadanya yang bidang. Ia mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Hinata menutup kelopak matanya untuk merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang Naruto. Ia bisa sedikit tenang sekarang, setidaknya gadis itu bisa melupakan perkataan ayahnya untuk sementara.

"N-naruto-kun...?" panggil Hinata dengan pelan.

"Ya...?" respon Naruto bersamaan dengan ia melepaskan sweater hitamnya dan menutup tubuh gadis manis itu. Hinata hanya mengenakan dress selutut.

"Maukah kau berjanji untukku ?" gadis itu terdengar seperti memohon.

"Janji apa, Hinata-hime ? Hm ?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Berjanjilah agar kau terus mencintaiku..." gumam Hinata dengan pelan, sangat pelan malah. Naruto dapat memastikan rona merah hinggap di pipi gadis itu lagi. Naruto terdiam sebentar, setelahnya pria itu tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Tentu saja... aku akan terus mencintaimu..." katanya dengan bersemangat.

"Sampai kapanpun ?" tanya Hinata seraya membuka kelopak matanya, ia hanya ingin memastikan. Naruto menatap kekasihnya sebentar seraya berkata

"Ya, kalau perlu hingga akhir hayatku, itu janjiku untukmu, Hinata-chan..." perkataan itu membuat sekujur tubuh gadis yang ada di rengkuhannya menghangat. Setelah mengucapkan janjinya, Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang. Gadis itu benar-benar senang sekarang, seketika perkataan ayahnya tadi sore benar-benar terlupakan olehnya.

...

"Sampai di sini saja Naruto-kun..." ujar Hinata seraya turun dari motor Naruto. Sekarang mereka berada di pertigaan tepat di mana arah rumah Hinata. Hinata tidak mau Naruto mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumah, karena ia takut nanti ayahnya memergoki mereka lagi. Naruto membuka helmnya ketika Hinata menyerahkan sweaternya yang tadi.

"Huh ? memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Naruto seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat heran, sampai-sampai alisnya bertautan. "Apa yang harus kukatakan ? tidak mungkin aku berkata kalau nanti ayah memarahiku...!" tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"... a-ano... karena a-aku takut k-kalau saja... a-ayah mendapatiku keluar malam..." itulah alasan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Dalam hati Hinata berdoa, 'Kami-sama…semoga saja Naruto-kun tidak curiga…' Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang melirik arloji yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Yah... ini juga sudah jam sepuluh malam, seharusnya kau sudah ada di rumah sejak dua jam yang lalu... pulanglah, ini sudah larut malam untuk seorang wanita sepertimu !" ujarnya seraya mengelus kepala Hinata. Terlihat Hinata bernafas lega dengan ucapan Naruto tadi, ternyata Naruto sama sekali tidak curiga.

"Ya… Jaa !" pamit Hinata seraya berlari kecil menuju mansionnya. Naruto masih memperhatikan Hinata yang semakin jauh. Terlihat dari jauh, sepertinya Hinata sudah sampai. Naruto masih memperhatikan Hinata yang sudah di bukakan pagar oleh security mansion hyuuga. Setelah itu Hinata melambaikan tangannyan dari jauh, Naruto pun membalasnya. Ketika Hinata masuk ke dalam mansionnya, Naruto segera meleset pergi dari situ.

Diam-diam Hinata membawa kunci belakang rumah. Ia memasukkan kunci itu kedalam lubang pintu yang terbuat dari kayu hitam tersebut dan memutar kunci itu didalam, dan terbukalah pintu yang menjadi saksi di mana Hinata melarikan diri selama tiga jam dari rumah itu. Hinata masuk dengan pelan, seperti seorang pencuri yang akan merampok rumahnya sendiri. Hinata berusaha agar pintu tersebut tidak menghasilkan suara deritan seperti biasa.

"Hhh…" ia menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, setelah itu ia melangkah dengan pelan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Sepertinya semuanya sudah tidur, karena seluruh penerangan di mansion ini mati, hanya tinggal satu atau dua saja yang masih menyala. Hinata berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati, Ia berusaha agar ia tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, biarpun itu adalah suara langkah kakinya sendiri, ia tidak mau membangunkan siapapun. Ketika ia sampai tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu harus mengambil kunci. Namun, tepat ketika ia ingin memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, ia mendengar suara yang membuatnya diam di tempat.

"Baru pulang eh, ?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Hinata, dan Hinata yakin siapa orang itu. Dengan gugup Hinata berbalik kearah pemilik suara berat tadi, dan dugaannya benar ketika ia mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Ayahnya.

"A-ayah… ?" panggil Hinata, kaget.

"Bersama dengan 'bocah itu' lagi, Hn ? berapa kali ayah katakan… ! kau tau kan, Hinata… ayah paling benci mengulangi perkataan yang sudah pernah ayah katakan… ! sekali lagi kukatan, PUTUSKAN HUBUNGANMU DENGAN ANAK ITU..." teriak ayah Hinata. Membuat seluruh penghuni mansion hyuuga terbangun, termasuk Neji.

"A-ayah… ?" lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mampu bergumam memanggil nama ayahnya. Hinata merasa matanya panas, ia menitikkan air matanya tepat ketika penghuni mansion hyuuga keluar dan melihat siapa gerangan yang berteriak malam-malam begini.

"Ingat Hinata, mulai besok aku sudah mendengar berita bahwa kau dengan pria itu sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi… kau mengerti ! jika kau masih tidak mendengar perkataan ayah… ayah akan menggunakan kekerasan untukmu…" ujar ayah Hinata seraya berbalik dan berjalan memunggungi Hinata.

"A-ayah… hikz ?" untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Hinata memanggil ayahnya. Kali ini ayah Hinata mau mendengar panggilan anaknya. Segera saja ayahnya berbalik untuk menatap Hinata.

"Hikz… a-aku tidak peduli a-ayah mau menghukumku atau apapun~…hikz… h-hukuman sudah sangat terbiasa u-untukku … s-selama ini ayah selalu mengatur hidupku~… menyuruh ini dan itu… harus menjadi ini… apa a-ayah tidak sadar kalau selama ini aku selalu tertekan ? sudah cukup bagiku untuk diatur layaknya seorang anak kecil… d-dan, hikz… untuk yang satu ini… a-aku tidak peduli apa yang akan a-ayah lakukan. A-aku tetap akan bersamanya…uh" ujar Hinata yang mampu membuat semuanya membisu. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan berkata sejauh ini. Walaupun terdengar pelan dan terbata-bata, dan terlebih lagi ia dalam keadaan menangis. Tetap saja perkataan Hinata membuat ayah Hinata dan seluruh penghuni mansion hyuuga terdiam.

"Kau sudah di butakan oleh laki-laki 'brengsek' itu…!" ujar ayah Hinata dengan penekanan kata brengsek. Wajah pria paru baya itu sudah merah sekarang, merah karena menahan amarah yang sedari tadi meluap.

"Ayah mengatai Naruto-kun brengsek, a-apa ayah mengenalnya ? ayah bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya…" kata Hinata dengan sedikit teriak, hal itu membuat ayah Hinata semakin geram.

**Plaakk**

Ayahnya menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Hinata jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Neji yang menyadari hal itu segera menyuruh semua penghuni mansion hyuuga masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Ini adalah urusan keluarga mereka. Neji bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Perkataan Hinata memang benar, tetapi ia terlalu berlebihan. Itulah di pikiran Neji sekarang.

"Jika kau masih tidak mau mendengar perkataan ayah… terpaksa ayah harus melakukan hal yang lebih buruk daripada menghukummu !" ujar ayah Hinata yang tatapannya masih belum lepas dari anak sulungnya itu. Neji yang mendengar perkataan pamannya membelalakkan mata, kaget.

"Jangan bilang paman akan memakai cara yang sama dengan ayahku dulu… !" ujar Neji dalam hati. Ia berpikir bahwa paman Hiashi sungguh-sungguh serius dalam masalah ini.

"A-aku sudah bilang a-ayah… Hikz… a-aku tidak peduli apa yang ayah la-lakukan. Aku… Hikz… tidak akan melepaskannya…" gumam Hinata seraya beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namun, lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti oleh perkataan ayahnya yang menusuk hati Hinata lebih dalam dari pada perkataan yang tadi sore.

"Jika kau masih berhubungan dengannya, maka akan kubuat hidup 'kekasih tersayangmu' itu… sensara !"

**To Be Continued**

**(A/N=** Maaf kalaudi chap ini jelek… kalau banyak yang gk suka akan aku Remove ^_^. oh iya, yang hinata memunculkan ide itu aku skip, soalnya akan lebih lama jika di tulis. Dan maksud dari perkataan Neji itu, nanti akan di jelaskan di chap-chap depannya *kalo gk di remove* Mungkin kalian bertanya, kenapa saya mengganti judul-nya ? Soalnya, aku punya rencana lain, tapi kayaknya akan jelek, lagi pula judulnya sama sekali gk ada kaitannya dengan fict ini. Maka dari itu aku ganti. Emang sih, benar kata Zephyr-san. Mungkin kalau judulnya give me one chance, akan ada orang ke tiga nanti. Jadi, aku ganti aja judulnya. Begitu ! **)**

**Tsujiai-kun: **Heh, Iya. Emang malang nasibnya Hinata-hime. Oh iya, makasih udah fav fict jelek ini yah...dan makasih juga udah mau Review. Ini udah di update kok, maaf kalau lama yah ! ^_^

**ZephyrAmfoter: **Iya, aku aja yg Author-nya bingung ! *fict sendiri bingung*. Tp, konsep-nya udah aku rubah, maka dari itu judulnya jg berubah. Hm, thanks udah mau capek-capek Review ! : )

**M. Higashikuni: **Iya, makasih. Ini udah di Update, tp maaf kalau kelamaan Higashikuni-san... *_^

**Aojiru No Sekai: **Huwaa.. makasih udah mau puji Fict jelek sy Aoi-san ! padahal, menurut sy NaruHina-nya gk kerasa kok... dan sekali lagi terimakasih udah mau puji fict ini ^_^

**Tesya-Fir: **Iya nih... aku jg heran. Masa ayah Hinata nentang hubungan mereka berdua. Hahaha :D

Mungkin di chap ini lebih hancur dari chap yg kemarin ! dan saya sangat butuh Review dari kalian, atau mungkin Kritikan : )

Okee… salam untuk semuanya, sy pamit ^_^

**REVIEW** **PLEASE** **!**


	3. Plan

Okee...Chap 3 Update lebih cepat !

Sebenarnya sy tidak sk banyak bicara, jd langsung aja...

RnR Please... !

**Warning: OOC, ABAL, ANEH, MISTYPO, ****AU, ****GAJE, dsb.**

_**Strenght of Their Love**_

**~/\~**_**  
**_

Neji yang mendengar ucapan pamannya membelalakkan mata, begitupun Hinata. Dalam hati ia bertanya 'Apakah ayahku sejahat ini ?' . Lagi-lagi gadis manis itu hanya bisa mengangis, ia berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya secara kasar dan menutupnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang membut semuanya tersentak kaget.

**Blaamm**

"Paman… tidak kah itu terlalu berlebihan ?" tanya Neji kepada pamannya. Sedangkan yang di tanya sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap kamar Hinata dari luar dan mendengar isakan gadis yang ada di dalam.

"Tidak, Ini adalah hukuman untuknya…" ujar paman Hiashi dengan nada yang masih saja terdengar datar.

"Jadi, apa yang tadi paman ucapkan itu… hanya untuk menekan Hinata saja ?" tanya Neji lagi dengan sangat serius. Berharap bahwa pamannya hanya mengancam Hinata saja.

"Tidak, aku bukan type orang yang bisanya cuma bicara. Neji, bantu aku melakukannya…!" ujar pamannya lagi seraya berbalik untuk menatap Neji. Ia ingin mendengar apa yang akan di katakan anak dari saudaranya yang juga sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri.

"T-tapi paman… i-itu tidak mungkin !"

"Jika kau tidak mau membantuku… biar aku dan orang-orangku saja yang melakukannya…" kata pamannya sembari melangkah pergi menjauhi Neji.

"Paman…?" gumam Neji dalam hati ketika melihat pamannya melangkah menjauh. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa, Hinata… maafkan aku !". Memang selama tiga tahun ini Neji lah yang merahasiakan hubungan Hinata dengan pria pilihannya.

**~/\~**

"Hinata...? kau baik-baik sajakan ?" tanya Neji ketika mereka sarapan pagi bersama. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau terlihat berantakan... lebih baik kau tidak usah sekolah dulu..." ujar Neji seraya mengoleskan selai coklat pada lembaran rotinya.

"T-tapi-"

"Lagipula... ayahmu sedang tidak ada... Tenang saja... nanti aku yang akan kesekolahmu !"

"...baiklah..." gumam Hinata. Ia memang terlihat berantakan sekarang. Matanya bengkak dan wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan Neji menyadari hal itu. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata semalam. Semalam ia terus menangis dan menangis, bahkan Neji juga tidak bisa tidur karena ia merasa bersalah kepada pamannya. Ia harus di hadapkan dengan pilihan yang membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

...

Neji keluar dari ruangan wali kelas Hinata. Ia berjalan dengan sangat angkuh, terlihat siswi-siswi terpesona dengan ketampanan yang dia miliki. Sebagian dari mereka juga tahu, bahwa orang itu adalah kakak Hinata. Tapi, sebagiannya juga tidak, karena Hinata bukanlah anak yang terlalu mencolok di sekolahnya. Itu karena ia yang pendiam dan suka menyendiri, namun itu dulu. Sebelum ada seseorang yang membuat hari-harinya berwarna. Tetapi, walaupun begitu. Ia termasuk anak yang berprestasi di sekolahnya.

"N-neji-senpai ?" panggil seseorang heran, ketika melihat Neji ada di sekolahnya. Yang di panggil segera berbalik kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto ?" Neji mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Senpai, kenapa ada di sini…? oh iya, ada apa dengan Hinata? Tidak biasanya ia terlambat !" tanya Naruto, ia berpikir bahwa Neji berada di sekolahnya pasti ada kaitannya dengan Hinata.

"Hn, hari ini Hinata tidak bisa masuk sekolah… ia sedang tidak enak badan !" ujar Neji dengan tenang. Belum sempat Naruto ingin membuka mulut, Neji sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kalau begitu… aku duluan Naruto." ujar Neji seraya berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam di tempat. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin diinterogasi oleh Naruto gara-gara Hinata tidak masuk sekolah.

"Dobe ? apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu ? aku mau lewat…" tegur salah satu sahabat Naruto ketika ia melihat Naruto berdiam diri layaknya patung yang di pajang di depan pintu kelas.

"A-ah…Teme ? Hhh… tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok !" kata Naruto seraya berbalik menuju bangkunya. 'Ada apa dengannya ? tidak biasanya ia seperti ini ! Hhh…dasar dobe' gumam pria berambut raven dalam hati ketika ia melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak biasanya.

Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan langkah gontai, ia sangat heran. 'Mengapa Hinata tidak memberitahuku kalau dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini ?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia duduk dan melirik sekilas Shion yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Hari ini Naruto terlihat tidak bersemangat, bahkan dia yang tidak pernah melewatkan jam istirahat kini ia lewatkan begitu saja. Kiba yang menyadari hal itu sedikit heran, biasanya ia yang paling bersemangat jika di ajak ke kantin, namun sekarang ia hanya duduk diam di bangkunya. Kiba mencari orang yang pas untuk di suruhnya, matanya jatuh pada seseorang yang sedang asyik dengan snack yang ada di genggamannya. Segera saja ia menghampiri orang itu.

"Chouji… belikan aku dua bungkus ramen di kantin." kata Kiba dengan sidikit berbisik kepada Chouji.

"Jika yang satunya untukku...!" Chouji berkata tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicara, ia terlalu asyik berkutat dengan snack yang ada di tangannya. Kiba mendengus kesal.

"Yare... yang satunya untukmu..." Kiba akhirnya mengalah, padahal tujuannya membeli dua ramen itu, untuk Naruto dan untuknya.

"Baiklah..." kata Chouji tersenyum senang. Kiba memberikan Chouji beberapa lembar uang sebelum ia pergi.

"Yo...Naruto." panggil Kiba yang entah kapan sudah berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Hn...?" respon Naruto dengan malas-malasan. Hal itu membuat Kiba mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ada apa denganmu ? tidak biasanya kau seperti ini !" tanya Kiba seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Tidak, memangnya... ada apa denganku ?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya.

"...baka... aku yang bertanya kepadamu" kata Kiba dengan sedikit kesal, hal seperti inilah yang paling dia benci jika berinteraksi dengan seorang Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, biar kutebak...pasti... kau tidak mendapatkan uang jajan !" tebak Kiba dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Bukan."

"Kau mendorong motormu sampai kesekolah !"

"Bukan."

"Kau mendapat tugas tambahan ?" kali ini Kiba sangat yakin dengan pertanyaannya.

"Bukan juga."

"Ah... aku tau, Hinata yah ?" pertanyaan terakhir membuat Kiba memelankan suaranya.

"..." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah luar jendela. Kiba yang menyadari respon dari Naruto segera tahu apa masalah sebenarnya.

"Kiba, Naruto... aku datang..." teriak seseorang dari pintu. Teriakan itu membuat kedua pria yang ada di dalam menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah... Chouji, cepat bawa kemari..." Kiba berkata dengan semangat. Segera saja Chouji berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dengan menenteng dua bungkus mie ramen dan memegang dua buah mangkok. Chouji mengambil bagiannya, sedangkan Kiba mengambil sebungkus ramen dan menuangkan mie itu ke dalam mangkok yang Chouji bawa tadi.

"Naruto, ini untukmu..." kata Kiba seraya menyodorkan ramen yang tadi.

"Hhh...aku sedang tidak mood Kiba..." ujar Naruto seraya memalingkan kembali wajahnya dari Kiba. Wajah pria itu terlihat kusut. Kiba menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran. Setiap kali Naruto seperti ini, hanya ada satu yang mampu membuatnya kembali ceria. Ya itu, mie ramen. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia terlihat berbeda ?

Hanya ada satu jawabannya !

Hinata...

Yah, karena gadis itu, dunia Naruto bisa saja berubah dalam sekejap. Seperti sekarang.

"Naruto... memangnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian ?" tanya Kiba kepada sahabat terbaiknya, tidak biasanya seorang Kiba seserius ini.

"Entahlah !" jawab Naruto dengan lesu. Membicarakan tentang Hinata membuatnya seperti ini.

"Oh iya, tadi pagi aku melihat Neji... !"

"Aku tahu... aku juga bertemu dengannya."

"Apa yang di katakannya ?"

"Katanya... Hinata tidak masuk karena tidak enak badan."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya ?"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, Kiba... tapi, ia tidak mengangkatnya !" setelah Naruto mengucapkan perkataan itu. Kiba terlihat berpikir, Naruto dan Hinata adalah pasangan teromantis di sekolah, jadi Hinata tidak mungkin memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu, kecuali ada alasan tertentu.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti... kau harus ke rumahnya !" kata Kiba seperti memberikan solusi. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

**~/\~**

Sekarang Naruto berada tepat di depan rumah Hinata, ia masih ragu untuk menekan bel yang ada di samping pagar. Sudah lima menit ia duduk di motornya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia sudah memutuskan, segera saja ia melangkah dan menekan bel tersebut. Setelah itu, muncul seseorang yang menurut Naruto adalah satpam. Terlihat dari seragam yang di pakai orang itu.

"Oh... Namikaze-san ?" panggil satpam itu ketika melihat kedatangan Naruto. Satpam itu memang sudah mengenal Naruto sejak lama.

"Ah... Kotetsu-san ! apa Hinata ada di dalam ?" tanya Naruto kepada satpam yang selalu membantunya jika ingin bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Hm, sepertinya ia ada di dalam !" kata Kotetsu lagi.

"Bisakah anda memanggilkannya untukku ?" Naruto berkata dengan pelan, hingga seperti memohon.

"Ah... yah, tunggu sebentar." Kata satpam itu lagi seraya berjalan ke dalam.

**Krieet**

Hinata menutup gorden kamarnya. Gadis itu kini tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Jika ia keluar dan menemui Naruto. Ia takut, takut jika ia tiba-tiba menangis di hadapan kekasihnya. Dan jika ia tidak keluar, maka ia akan menyiksa sendiri batinnya.

**Tok..tok...tok**

"Hinata-sama, ada yang menunggumu di luar..." teriak Kotetsu dari luar kamar Hinata.

**Ceklek**

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Kotetsu berdiri di hadapannya "Katakan kalau aku tidak ada..." perkataan Hinata membuat Kotetsu sedikit heran. Sebenarnya Kotetsu ingin bertanya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya ketika melihat mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca. Sejujurnya, Kotetsu juga tahu apa yang terjadi semalam, tapi ia hanya melihatnya sekilas karena Neji yang menyuruhnya pergi.

"Apa anda yakin, Hinata-sama ?" tanya Kotetsu, karena sebelumnya Hinata selalu senang jika Kotetsu datang ke kamarnya dan membawa berita bahwa kekasihmu menunggumu di depan. Tapi, sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang berubah.

"Tidak, katakan kalau aku tidak ada di rumah !" kata Hinata lagi, setelah itu ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

...

"Nnggh... Namikaze-san, sepertinya Hinata-sama tidak berada di rumah sekarang !" kata Kotetsu setelah ia keluar. Hal itu membuat Naruto heran.

"Ah... kalau aku boleh tau, ia berada di mana sekarang ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kalau itu... aku juga kurang tau. Tapi, tadi ia pergi bersama Neji !" kata Kotetsu, berbohong.

"Ah... kalau begitu saya pamit, Kotetsu-san. Maaf, kalau merepotkan anda !" kata Naruto dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Namikaze-san !" kata Kotetsu dengan sedikit tersenyum. Setelah itu, Naruto menaiki motornya dan meleset pergi dari mansion hyuuga.

"Pantasan saja Hinata-sama menyukainya... ia adalah anak yang baik !" gumam Kotetsu dalam hati ketika Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

...

**Naruto's POV**

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku, aku masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kotetsu-san tadi. Sebelum masuk, Kotetsu-san berkata bahwa Hinata ada di dalam, tapi setelah ia keluar ia mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak ada di dalam, dengan alasan Hinata keluar dengan Neji. Sejujurnya aku sedikit ragu, tapi tidak mungkin Kotetsu-san berbohong kepadaku. Di lihat dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat senang ketika aku datang. Atau jangan-jangan Hinata...? arrggh, tidak mungkin Hinata memperlakukanku seperti itu. Hhh, sudahlah... ia harus menjelaskan semuanya jika aku bertemu dengannya.

**End ****of ****Naruto's POV**

Sudah jam tujuh malam, itulah dipikiran gadis yang sedang menatap langit dari balkon kamarnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya ketika ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

**Hinata's POV**

Apa yang harus kukatakan jika aku bertemu dengan Naruto-kun ? apa dia akan marah karena telpon-nya tidak ku angkat dan apa dia juga akan marah gara-gara sms-nya tidak ku balas ? jangan sampai ia mengetahuiku kalau tadi aku ada di rumah. Oh kami-sama, aku mencintintainya... sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadaku hingga aku bisa mencintai pria bodoh sepertinya. Dan aku terlalu mencintainya hingga aku tidak ingin ia di sakiti oleh ayahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika mendengar ucapan ayahku kemarin malam. Ibu, seandainya ibu masih ada disini ! mungkin ibu akan membelakul lagi ketika ayah memperlakukanku seperti ini.

Tidak ada jalan lain, aku harus melakukan rencanaku.

Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun.

**End**** of**** Hinata's POV**

Hinata berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan mengambil handphone berwarna lavender di tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu ia mencari nama di kontaknya.

**Calling...**

**Shion****-chan ****[+6285242442XXX]**

Tut...Tutt..Tutt

_Di tempat lain_

…

_Koko ni arunowa_

_Kimiga imama_

_Deranda michi no_

_Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumebaii_

Segera saja Shion merogoh tasnya dan mengambil handphone-nya yang berbunyi. Ia heran ketika melihat nama yang memanggil di layar handphone-nya. Kiba yang ada di hadapannya sedikit heran ketika melihat Shion lama memandangi layar handphone-nya.

"Siapa yang menelponmu ?" tanya Kiba seraya berhenti dari acara makannya.

"Hinata..." jawabnya dengan pelan.

"Hinata ? ada apa ?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu !" jawab Shion lagi. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Kiba. Shion menuju toilet di restoran yang ia tempati sekarang.

"A-ah... yah, Hinata ?" panggil Shion ketika ia sudah mengangkat panggilan dari Hinata.

"S-shion-chan ? kau ada di mana ?" tanya Hinata ketika ia mendengar suara Shion.

"Aku ada di restoran sekarang !" kata Shion seraya menekan tombol untuk loudspeaker.

"Bisakah kau menghindar dari orang-orang, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu !" kata Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

"Sesuatu ? apa itu ? apakah sangat penting sehingga kau menghubungiku ?"

"Yah, ini sangat penting menurutku !"

"Baiklah... apa itu ?"

"Ini tentang Naruto !"

"Dobe ? ada apa denganmu ?" tanya Sasuke kepada sahabatnya. Tidak biasanya seorang Naruto murung seperti sekarang.

"…"

"Dobe ?" panggil sasuke lagi.

"…" masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto ?" kali ini Sasuke geram karena Naruto yang mengacuhkannya.

"A-ah… yo teme ?" Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Seketika itu juga ia berhenti dari aktifitas lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke seraya meminum segelas whisky yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa !" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar. Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit mengernyitkan alis, tentu saja. Tidak biasanya Naruto bersifat seperti ini. Biasanya ia yang paling heboh jika di ajak ke club malam.

"Aku memang tidak tau apa masalahmu ! tapi, jika kau tidak keberatan… ceritakanlah padaku !" kata Sasuke. Naruto memandang Sasuke sebentar, dan berpikir bahwa tidak ada salahnya jika di ceritakan pada Sasuke.

"…ini tentang Hinata !" kata Naruto dengan sangat pelan. Sasuke yang mendengar apa masalah Naruto, sedikit heran. Ini kali pertamanya Naruto mempunyai masalah dengan Hinata. Padahal setahu Sasuke, Naruto tidak pernah selingkuh atau apapun. Begitupun Hinata. Memang Naruto dan Hinata telah mendapatkan rekor sebagai pasangan teromantis di konoha high school, dan mereka juga yang telah mencetak rekor sebagai pasangan yang paling lama bertahan di antara teman-temannya.

"Hinata ? ada apa ? ceritakan saja padaku… mungkin aku bisa membantumu !" ujar Sasuke dengan sesekali meneguk whisky yang ada di tangannya. Naruto melirik sebentar teman-temannya yang sedang asyik berdansa dengan wanita malam, setelah itu ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku mohon Shion-chan… bantulah aku !" kata Hinata dengan nada memohon.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Hinata !" ujar Shion kepada Hinata.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain~… a-aku…" Hinata berbicara sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto tau ?" tanya Shion, ia takut jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Dia tidak akan tau kecuali kau membertitahukannya !" jawab Hinata.

"Tidak, Hinata. Maafkan aku… kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu !" ujar Shion dengan nada penyesalan.

"A-aku mohon Shion-chan… aku juga tau kalau kau menyukainya !"

"Hhh… ya, aku memang menyukainya. Tapi, itu dulu Hinata… setelah melihatnya bahagia bersamamu aku juga merasa senang !"

Hening.

"Sebelum ayahku melakukannya… S-shion…hikz !" kali ini Shion mendengar isakan Hinata. Kalau mau jujur Shion sangat ingin membantu Hinata. Tapi, tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

"Tidak adakah cara lain ?" tanya Shion, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak ada… itulah jalan satu-satunya~ !" jawab Hinata seraya mengelap air matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Baiklah !" Shion tidak sadar, bahwa sedari tadi Kiba mendengar percakapannya dengan Hinata.

"Begitu yah ?" tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

_I realize the screaming pain_

_Hearing loud in my brain_

_But I'm going straight with the scar_

...

Segera saja Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphonenya.

"Hinata ?" gumam Naruto ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil. Tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto segera membalas panggilan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun ?" panggil seseorang dari sana dengan suara lembutnya. Naruto mengehela nafas, ini adalah suara yang di rindukannya satu harian ini.

"Hinata ?" panggil Naruto, setelah itu ia tersenyum. Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto menyebut nama Hinata sedikit heran.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Jemput aku di depan rumahku !" Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Hhh…" Naruto mengehela nafas berat.

"A-ku.. aku merindukanmu !" gumam Hinata yang sangat terdengar jelas oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya, banyak hal yang ingin Naruto tanyakan kepada Hinata, tapi perkataan tadi membuat Naruto luluh.

**~/\~**

Hinata keluar dari mansionnya dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah duduk di motornya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada. Segera saja Hinata menghampirinya, begitupula dengan Naruto. Ia berdiri ketika melihat Hinata sudah keluar.

"Naruto-kun menunggu lama ?" tanya Hinata seraya merapikan rambutnya.

"Tidak kok !" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, ayo…" ajak Naruto. Setelah itu, merekapun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hinata.

…..

Saat ini mereka ada di taman pilihan Hinata, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh jika Hinata memilih tempat seperti ini. Ia sudah terbiasa, lagipula ia sudah mulai suka dengan tempat yang damai seperti ini. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan dengan sesekali saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Naruto-kun ?" panggil Hinata setelah lama dalam keheningan.

"Ya ?" respon Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berhenti berjalan dan berbalik kearah Naruto, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Naruto. Hinata sedikit berjinjit agar bisa menyamai tinggi Naruto, ia menutup kedua matanya. Setelah itu ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Hinata menekan bibir pemuda itu dengan sangat lembut walaupun dengan secara tiba-tiba.

"Ini untuk yang terkahir kalinya… !" gumam Hinata dalam hati yang bibirnya masih belum lepas dari bibir sang pemuda.

**To Be Continued**

**(A/N: **Kayaknya ada yg gk setuju dgn jalan pikiran aku deh… ! yang Hinata dgn Shion, nanti di jelaskan di Chap-chap depannya…**)**

**ZephyrAmfoter: **gk kok ! justru sy berterima kasih, gara-gara Zephyr sy jd dapat ide… hehehe… yg di skip itu sebenarnya gk masalah. Mereka bukan kencan, tp Hinata hanya mau menenangkan diri dgn cara bertemu dgn kekasihnya ! gitu…

**Aojiru no Sekai: **Hehe… Thanks Aoi-san. Tapi, sy jd sedih sendiri karena mungkin di chap-chap depannya, NH-nya jarang muncul. Dan di Chap ini NH-nya lebih sedikit dari pada chap yg kemarin. Maaf yah !

**M. Higashikuni: **Mungkin sih ! tapi, sebenarnya sy tdk mau genrenya lari ke hurt/comfort. Tp, kalau ceritanya udah gitu, yah… mau bagaimana lagi. Sebenarnya sy hanya mengarang tanpa memperdulikan genre. Hehehe… dan sebenarnya sy paling benci fict yg bergenre hurt/comfort. Tapi, aku jg tdk tau kenapa fict ku lari kesitu… hahaha *dasar Author gaje*

**Tesya_Blossom69: **Yo'i Broo… Thanks

**Nimarmine: **Hahaha, nanti kena' Jyuuken lagi… hahaha oh iya, terima kasih udah Review ! ^_^

Okee… sy butuh Review. Mungkin yg dichap ini Typo-nya banyak… atau huruf capital gk aku perhatiin. Soal-nya aku cepat-cepat. karena bulan ini kayaknya aktifitasku padat *Ciieelah*, jd harus nge-Update secepatnya.

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
